Data processing systems use various techniques to allow multiple devices to access data from different storage systems, such as a cache storage system and a disk-based storage system. Many existing systems associate cache storage systems with a particular device and do not support access of the cache storage system by multiple different devices. This configuration does not result in the best utilization of the cache storage resources. In some cases, a device that does not have data stored in its cache storage system must retrieve the data from a slower disk-based storage system even though a different device may have already cached the same data.